


A Friendly Conversation

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little ficlet I wrote in honor of Father's Day-I apologize for my tardiness. A father-son conversation. WRITTEN UNDER THE NAME PHANTOM GEISHA</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"So, er..." Antares Black stared at the table, hoping the appropriate words might appear in the wood grain. ~God knows A Wizard's Guide to Parenting didn't have any advice on this subject.~

"Um..." His son mumbled, similarly engrossed in his own scuffed boots. ~Fuck. He's going to fucking kill me. He's going to disown me, and then he is going to **kill me.** ~

"Your mother and I thought, uh, we should, y'know, talk about, ah, this..." Perhaps it was time for a little self-administered pep talk. ~You're a grown man. You're a top barrister-you talk for a living, for Christ's sake. So why the hell can't you talk to your own son?~

"Ah-right." ~Sure-"talk." Is that what they're calling "disembowelment" these days.~

"And while we're a little, ah, surprised..." ~Or rather, Mathilda was. **I've** been dreading this conversation for weeks. I was a teenager in love once, too, you know, and I recognize that expression when you look at him.~

Sirius interrupted his staring contest with the floor to gape at his father. ~ **You** were surprised? What about **me**? You came home from your holiday two weeks early! And what about Remus? He didn't exactly expect a parental peep show when I invited him to visit me for the summer. That's fucking **surprise** for you, Dad.~

"Just wanted to say, ah, congratulations." ~There! That's got to be good enough, doesn't it? It's not like he's going to tell Mathilda what I said to him, anyway.~

This time Sirius didn't dare look up. ~It's a trick. It's got to be a trick. In a minute he's going to add, "And don't ever show your poofy face in this house again."~

"Oh, and ah, Sirius-"

~This is it. He's probably reaching for his wand now to kill me.~

"Please, ah, use, er, these." Blushing furiously, Antares handed his son a tube of "Auntie Albert's Wizarding Lubricant" and a packet of rubbers. ~ At least we don't have to worry about anyone getting pregnant.~

"Ah... thanks, Dad. We were being careful."

"And, uh, son?"

~Oh God.~

"Maybe do that in your room next time, hmm? And practice some silencing charms?"

"Right," replied Sirius, completely scarlet.

"Ah-good night," said his father, the same shade of crimson.

"Wait-Dad?"

~Oh God, I thought we were done talking.~ "Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go to bed, and don't tell your mother anything I said."


End file.
